nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Pickups and Props
The page includes items you may find during gameplay which will help you progress and environmental hazards randomly placed on the map. Pickup Details Pickup drop rate is different per enemy. There's a '''modifier for the drop rate' that changes depending on your ammo percentages. The modifier works per weapon, the values for the primary and secondary weapon are added together. In short low ammo will get you more pickups. In detail it works like this:'' *''The default ammo drop modifier is 50% for primary and secondary weapon (50% + 50% = 100%)'' *''If your weapon's ammo is under 20% max ammo, the modifier of that weapon becomes 80%.'' *''If the ammo is over 60% max ammo, the modifier for that weapon becomes 15%.'' *''Melee weapons are always 50%.'' For example: *''Low ammo laser rifle, and a sledgehammer? 80% + 50% = 130% normal amount of drops.'' *''Two bullet weapons and near max bullets? 15% + 15% = 30% normal amount of drops.'' *''A low and a high ammo weapon? 80% + 15% = 95% of the normal drops, forcing you to use the high ammo weapon, instead of just getting drops for the one that's low.'' As you can see, this system is mainly there to reduce ammo when it is too high, not there to help too much when ammo is low, as it ranges from 30% to 160% (15% + 15% to 80% + 80%). Rabbit Paw mutation adds 40% to the total modifier. Back Muscle mutation raises your ammo capacity, but the game still uses normal capacity values to check how much ammo percentage you have. ''Drops being HP instead of ammo depend on your total health. The lower it is, the bigger the chance of a Mini Ammo Chest turning into a Mini Medkit, basically going from 0% to 66% as your health nears 0. It also means that you get more health drops when low on ammo.'' ''Fade time depends on the pickup type and how many times you looped the game. Rads fade away after 5-6 seconds. Ammo, health and Portal Strike mini pickups fade away after 6.7-7.7 seconds. The further you loop the faster they fade, following the formula:'' *''For rads it's ((from 5 to 6 seconds)*4)/(4+ number of loops)'' *''For ammo, health and Portal Strike mini pickups it's ((from 6.7 to 7.7 seconds)*5)/(5+ number of loops)'' *''For Cursed Ammo Chests it's (((from 6.7 to 7.7 seconds)*5)/(5+ number of loops))/3'' Chests Stationary Chests are found on every level and can be opened by walking over them or by a portal appearing nearb. Mini Chests are dropped by enemies as pickups and fade after few seconds. Ammo Chests Weapon Chests Medkits Medkits are only spawned/dropped while your character is damaged. Radiation Radiation is the experience of Nuclear Throne. When you collect a certain amount you will level up once you leave the level and will be able to choose a mutation. To level up you need to get 60 rads multiplied by your current level number, which means the amount of Rads required increases with the characters level (60, 120, 180, etc.). Currently the game allows players to reach level 9 which means a total of 8 mutations (Or 9 mutations if you take the Crown of Destiny, 10 if you also picked Patience, + 1 more if you go over level 9 and pick an Ultra Mutation). Radiation is also used as ammo for Ultra Weapons and Horror's active ability. Destructible Objects A list of all destructible objects found in the game, ordered by the area of their first appearance. Special Props Special Props can appear in multiple areas throughout the game. Secret Props Secret Props appear only in Secret Areas.